A Life Of Hell and Strife
by xxlil-mizz-troublexx
Summary: Oliver Twist based on the musical This tells the story of Nancy, from being a young girl to when she was an adult living with mischievious Bill Sikes.
1. Unfortunate Events

It was a week after the typhus had set in at London. Streets and alleys were damp and silent, shops and stalls closed and abandoned in their poorly states. Curtains, windows and blinds were closed in every house, it would appear the world had ended. In the poorer areas of London, the local bar, The Three Cripples was deserted and closed down too. Everything was deserted, untouched and dead silent. Even those very few fortunate people who had avoided the disease, never dared step out their houses. Already, more than 10 people had lost their fight against the disease, many of them children. But one child who had survived the infectious disease so far, was Nancy, a popular child with the occasional visitors of The Three Cripples' bar. Her mother had also gone down with it but nevertheless cared for her precious daughter first before herself. She had beautifully dark, ginger hair and kind hazel eyes and adored Nancy than anything in the world besides her husband who was now deceased after being tragically murdered in a London alleyway but yet had never been forgotten. Nancy had gorgeous golden hair and hazel eyes, many people said she looked like her mother, even with her golden hair. 

"Nancy, dear come away from the window! You should be in bed!" she said.

Nancy had been peeking out the windows looking for any signs of civilisation.

"But mummy, my headache is really bad. It hurts so," Nancy complained, reluctantly climbing back into bed.

"I know, sweetheart. But sleeping will 'elp you. I'm afraid there ain't much more I can do for you," she planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek before going back to her bed too.

When Nancy awoke the next morning, she had to admit she was feeling slightly better. As she clambered out of bed and rushed to wake her mother she realised something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Mummy? I'm feeling better today! Can I go out today?" she hesitated, having no response.

"Mummy? Mummy? Are you havin' some fun?" Nancy gently shoved her mother's limp body. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Mummy please wake up…please!" she begged, cuddling in tight. She sobbed for ages, not leaving her mother's side. It was heartbreaking for the little 5-year-old. And confusing. But it didn't take long for poor Nancy to realise that her mother would never wake up again. She stayed at her mother's side for days, keeping herself alive on titbits left in the cupboards and the water from the tap.

After a week, when Nancy had almost fully recovered from the disease, she woke one morning to hear the buzzing of conversation outside. She peeked out the window to see a few crowds of people who had also recovered from the typhus and were chatting to each other.

"Look mummy there's people outside. They've got betta!" mumbled Nancy, lying back down on her bed.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Nancy rushed to answer it and revealed her mother's friend Mrs Kaylie.

"'ello there, Nance! You look betta! Ows your mother comin' on?"

Nancy sighed and whispered. "She's gone Mrs Kaylie…"

Mrs Kaylie gasped. Nancy broke down into tears.

"Nancy, don't cry. Stay 'ere ok, I'll be in a moment!"

Mrs Kaylie departed and returned with Elizabeth Prude and Charlie Rockford, two favourites of Nancy. Elizabeth knelt down to Nancy.

"Why don't you come to my 'ouse, Nance? I'll give you some breakfast," she suggested, whilst Charlie and Mrs Kaylie investigated inside.

"Ok…but what about Mummy?" Nancy replied

"Your mummy will be taken care of by Charlie and Mrs Kaylie,"

Elizabeth and Nancy strolled along together passing The Three Cripples which had opened once again, and down a small street. As Elizabeth unlocked the door she told Nancy,

"I 'av a daughter 'bout your age, 'er name's Bet. I'm sure you'll be good friend with 'er,"

When Nancy stepped inside, she was greeted by the warmth of the house. A fire was cracking away in the hearth. It was similar to her own house with the cold stone walls and wooden floor. She was lead through into a hallway and then she taken to a small unoccupied bedroom.

"This is where you'll sleep, my dear. You are welcome to stay 'ere for as long as you wish!" Elizabeth smiled. "Bet's room is just next door if you ever need company. I'll go get 'er,"

Nancy sat on her bed and glanced around. She had a small wick chair in a corner, a bedside table, a large table and to her delight, a bookshelf crammed with books. Nancy had always loved reading ever since she had learnt too. Her eyes suddenly met with a pretty young girl about the age of four standing in the doorway. She had long, blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was smiling at her. Nancy adored the girl's blue patchwork dress.

"Hello! I'm Bet, mummy told me you 'ave come 'ere to stay?" the girl introduced herself.

Nancy returned her smile. "Yes! I'm Nancy,"

Bet joined Nancy on the bed.

"You have lovely hair, much betta than mine, it always gets into a tangle," Nancy blushed.

"Why thank-you! I like your hair too! Mummy can sort out the tangles for you! I was just away to go and buy some groceries for Mummy…do you wanna come?"

"Yes please!"

And after that day, Nancy and Bet bonded as best friends.


	2. Penny

Nancy adored staying at Bet's home and became part of the family quite rapidly. After being at the shops with Bet, she felt settled in and welcomed in the family. But things were to change when Bet's father returned from work.

"I'm glad you like it here! We could be just like sisters! But you may want to be careful with Daddy…he's quite strict when it comes to courtesy…not like you'd have a problem with that!" beamed Bet unloading the groceries into cupboards.

"Thanks. When does he come home usually?" Nancy assisted her friend.

"Tonight. But before he meets you, Mummy will take you into town to buy you a lovely new dress!"

"Really? I would really like that!"

And so, that afternoon, Elizabeth, Nancy and Bet went into town together, browsing shops and windows for the perfect dress for her.

"Mummy! Look at this one! It's gorgeous!" cried Bet, pointing to an indeed beautiful dress. Nancy stared at it in awe. The top was a red wine colour and the bottom was patchwork with flowers and butterflies.

"It's wonderful! Do you like it Nance?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yes…I think it's beautiful,"

The girls skipped inside to get a better look at the dress. Nancy tried it on and it fit perfectly. Elizabeth bought it and they wandered home.

That evening when Bernard, Bet's father, returned home, the little girls were playing joyfully with Bet's pristine dollhouse. Bernard lurked in the doorway, observing his daughter and the strange girl.

"'Ello Bet! Don't greet yer father, why don't yer?" he said at last.

Bet turned round and ran up to him. "Sorry Daddy! I neva noticed you was back!"

"Who's the girl?"

"Oh! This is Nancy, Daddy!" Bet helped Nancy to her feet. "She's stayin' wiv us!"

Bernard glared at Nancy who was feeling very nervous, her heart thumping wildly with a mind of its own.

"Is she now? I don't think so, we don't take filthy bloody orphans into our family!" he grabbed Nancy and lifted her off the ground. She quivered and whimpered and began to cry.

"She's a bloody rat! That's wot she is!"

He opened the door and put Nancy down outside. "Don't you dare come back to us, ye 'ear? You bloody scoudrel!"

He slammed shut the door and Nancy crouched against the door, cold and crying. She listened to the shouting of Bernard and Elizabeth, Bet piping in every so often. It was useless. Nancy knew she wasn't welcome anywhere. Bernard was right, she was a filthy orphan. She wandered down the lonely streets, not knowing where she was going. Her heart ached in pain. Nobody loved her now both her mother and father were gone. Eventually, Nancy stopped at a field and cried her eyes out.

"Mummy, Daddy, please come back! I miss you!" she cried. As it turned late, Nancy began so exhausted she cried to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, her cheeks were stinging from her tears. She was lost. She didn't know where she was to go! Then, she decided to try and find The Three Cripples Bar and maybe get something to eat there. After twenty minutes of walking along a deserted road she at last discovered the bar. She was greeted by a few smiles. She spotted Penny, the barmaid and waved to her.

"'Ello Nance! Wot ye doin' 'ere all by ye' 'self?"

"Mummy's gone…I was takin' in by Mummy's friend but the man there didn't want me!" explained Nancy.

"Aww! Ye' poor soul! Come on I'll gie ye' some breakfast eh?"

Penny led Nancy to the bench which looked over the bar area.

"I'll make ye some bacon an' eggs eh? Perk ye up a bit!"

"Thank-you Penny!"

Penny returned a few minutes later with a plate of bacon and eggs. As Nancy ate she wondered what Bet was doing…if she was missing her as much as she missed her!

Indeed Bet was missing her badly. After the long-term shouting and arguing she had stormed to her room, upset and lonely. She had locked the door and stared hopefully out the window, hoping for a glance of a small golden-haired girl yet she saw nothing. She feared she would never see her kind friend again…

Nancy had finished her breakfast and felt very full.

"You wanna stay the night at ma p;ace, ma dear? You're very welcome!" Penny suggested.

"Yes please!" Nancy smiled. But inside she too also feared she'd never see Bet again.

Penny told the barmen she'd be back soon and took Nancy to a small cottage nearby. It was cosy and welcoming inside and Nancy was in awe with its beauty. She was led to a spare bedroom with a comfy bed, table, bookcase and a cupboard.

"This is were you'll sleep, Nance. Hope its alright for ye!" Penny said

"Yes it's fine thanks!"

"Now I 'av to go back to the bar are ye ok on yer own?"

"Yes I'll be ok!"

"Good! I'm only workin' for another hour should be back soon! If ye need me ye know wer I am!"

Nancy sat at the window seat and gazed out at the gorgeous view. The faraway hills looked so green and lush, the sun was shining gloriously and everything was at peace. The surrounding fields were like a patchwork blanket. She spent most of her time indulged in a book about ducklings which she had found in the crammed bookcase until Penny arrived home half an hour later than expected. But Nancy didn't care because what Penny had brought back was marvellous! Penny had gone into town and bought her two lovely new frocks, matching shoes and a small dollhouse.

"Thank-you so much Penny!" 


End file.
